cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Buttercup Utonium
Buttercup is the main tritagonist of the animated television series The Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters Blossom and Bubbles. She's the Toughest Fighter; she's the bravest and most headstrong of the superhero trio. Biography Buttercup is considered to be the middle of the sisters, but of course, is also the toughest and often strikes fear in the hearts of everyone in Cartoon Network School. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter," she is the group's tough member and is easily enraged. Sometimes this, and her aggression get the better of her, making her a little reckless and stubborn (but she overcame it in "Makes Zen To Me"). She also showed a greedy side in "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out teeth for the sole purpose of obtaining money. She has shown these sides, and a softer side in several episodes. For example, in the episode "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug that gave her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in the episode "Cootie Gras". In the episode "Nuthin Special," her special "ability" is revealed to be the ability to curl her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, nor can anyone else in Townsville). She possesses a violent and mean streak not displayed by her sisters. She is also shown to bully on her fellow classmate (Elmer Sglue, who becomes a mutant paste hostile abnormal eater, which make both Blossom and Bubbles force her to apologize to him). During the birth of the girls in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup because, like both of her sisters' names, it also begins with a B. Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph!"; this may explain her tough nature. It is also revealed in the film that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down Rocko Socko who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Her greatest dislike of all time is admitting defeat, because of this, the Powerpuff Girls were able to achieve victory against the Rowdyruff Boys in "The Boys are Back in Town". She also stated in an interview for the Powerpuff Girls Movie that through the rough fights, she never worries about injuries at all. She is also dating Max Santiago, and in the future, the two get married and have a daughter. Abilities *'Tornado Generation' *'Flight' *'Black Hurricane' *'Laser Eyes' *'Thunderclap' *'Fireball ' Trivia *Often bullies others, but she only does this to make them stronger if she actually cares about them. *Calls Bubbles her "Baby Sister" in Cartoon Cartoon Island. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl who has not been shown using fire breath (Blossom used it at the end of Ice Sore, and Bubbles used it in Simian Says). *Buttercup's eye and dress color was originally going to be blue just like Bubbles. However, when Craig McCracken drew the PPG the second time he switched Bubbles and Buttercup's color and he liked it better that way. *Buttercup may be rebellious but she loves her sisters, as do they in return. *Despite her tomboyish personality, she still wears a dress, stocking and mary janes like her sisters. *In Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs, Buttercup passed gas onscreen. She's been the only girl to do so in the series. *Originally, Buttercup would've been named Bud since she's a tomboy, but the name didn't seem to work so Craig McCracken kept thinking of a better name for the tough Powerpuff Girl until his friend Miles Thompson came up with the name Buttercup. *Unlike her sisters, Buttercup is not very good with math, as seen in "Divide and Conquer". *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese . *She is the only person in Townsville who can curl her tongue, as shown in 'Nuthin' Special'. *Buttercup's flip hairstyle is similar to Dee Dee's friend Lee Lee's hairstyle on Dexter's Laboratory. *Buttercup is mostly depicted as being left-handed, such as when playing bass guitar or writing, whereas Blossom and Bubbles are more consistently right-handed. *Has a crush on Ace from The Gangrene Gang, even though she tries to deny it. Also once mentioned having a crush on Trixie Tang and Samurai Jack. Gallery Capture-20120507-101341.png|Teenage Buttercup Superchicche_estate_min.jpg|At the Beach Mange.jpg|Mange cosplay Category:Canon Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Students Category:Superheros Category:Sisters Category:Nieces Category:Daughters Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Wives